jadine_lustreidfandomcom-20200214-history
TOP
Relevant Information Name: '''Timothy Odelle Pendleton '''Gender: Male Nicknames: TOP (by everyone) Hubby (by Sam) Status: Alive Occupation: Student at Pendleton High Leader of Lucky 13 Romances: Samantha Perez (see SamanTOP) Family: Sweety (sister) Teddy (father) Ginny (step-mother) Amarie (half-sister) Appearance: Talk Back And You're Dead Portrayed by: James Reid Character Timothy Odelle Pendleton, more known as TOP, is the leader of the gangster gang called Lucky 13. TOP goes to Pendleton High, a school for delinquents who are heirs to different companies, that is owned by his family. He is arrogant and seeks revenge to Sam after she argued and slapped him at the mall, by getting her to go out with him. TOP has been looking for Sammy, his childhood friend, everywhere because he promised her that he'd love her forever and be her prince charming in the future. It is later revealed that Sam and Sammy are the same person. Introducing TOP Relationships |-|Romances= Sam: (see SamanTOP) Sam and TOP disliked each other from the start because they had a negative first impression about each other. Although gradually, they start to fall for each other, and that's when their relationship start to become complicated, due to the things preventing them from being together. Audrey: ' Audrey has a huge crush on TOP, but he doesn't feel anything for her. Although Audrey gave up on him when her and Sam reconciled. She even attempted to help them with their relationship. '''Hershey: ' Hershey is TOP's girl at the beginning of the film, but not girlfriend. But later on, TOP found her annoying and irritated her by telling her that he's going to the cinema with his girlfriend, Sam. |-|Family= 'Tedy: ' TOP and his father don't have a good relationship since TOP's mother died. He blames Tedy for that, and even tells him that he drove his mom into killing herself. '''Ginny: Ginny is TOP's step-mother. TOP doesn't really mind her being his step-mother. But it does bother him that she is his dad's second wife, and may be the reason why TOP's mum killed herself. Sweety: ' Sweety is TOP's sister. Sweety sort of mentions that her and TOP are very close. |-|Friends= '''Red: ' Red is TOP's best friend, and a member of the Lucky 13 gang. Although their friendship became complicated when they found out that Red is engaged to Sam. 'The Lucky 13 gang: ' TOP is the leader of the Lucky 13 gang. Besides them being his sidekick, they are also all very good friends with him and they would do everything just to save him. Quotes (English Translations) '''Hershey: Who is she? TOP: Another lunatic. ---- 'TOP: '(To Sam) B*tch, do you wanna die? ---- 'TOP: '(To Sam) In case you didn't know, my name is Timothy Odelle Pendleton. Do you wanna live? You better surrender yourself at Pendleton High so we can settle the score. ---- 'TOP: '''Take her to the club. If she runs, kill her. ---- '''TOP: '''Go out with me. '''Sam: '''And why would I go on a date with you? Are you insane? '''TOP: '''And who are you to refuse? '''Sam: '''I am just Miracle Samantha Perez. Perez. THE Perez clan. '''TOP: '''Don't challenge me. ---- '''Sam: '''If only I knew you had cancer, I could've granted your dying wish earlier. '''TOP: '''Do I look like a freaking cancer patient to you? '''Sam: '''You're not dying? '''TOP: '''Stupid. ---- '''TOP: '''It's not my fault you're retarded. ---- '''TOP: '''Do you wanna die? From now on, you're mine. One more thing, one rule for you, retard. '''Sam: '''What? And don't call me retard. '''TOP: '''Talk back and you're dead. ---- '''TOP: '(To Hershey) I'm gonna watch a movie with my girlfriend. ---- 'TOP: '(To Piggy) Don't you touch my girlfriend, or else, I'll kill you. ---- 'TOP: '(To Piggy) A lot of people die with the wrong idea. ---- 'TOP: '''Piggy, let my girlfriend out! '''Audrey: '''TOP, help me! I don't know why I'm here! '''TOP: '''What are you doing here? '''Piggy: '''Isn't she your girlfriend? '''TOP: '''No? ---- '''TOP: '(To Sam) Just be careful. Don't get caught. ---- 'TOP: '(To Teddy & Ginny) Can you stop setting me up on dates? I already have a girlfriend. ---- 'Sam: '''Why are taking me? Why not Audrey? '''TOP: '''Why? Who's my girlfriend? Isn't it you? ---- '''Sam: '''What is that? '''TOP: '''A dress. '''Sam: '''I know that's a dress. What I mean is what am I gonna do with that? '''TOP: '''What do you do with a dress? You wear it, right? ---- '''TOP: '''How long does it take to look like a human? '''Sam: '''Do I look decent now? '''TOP: '''It's alright. ---- '''Sam: '''You know what? I'm gonna call the police. '''TOP: '''Why? '''Sam: '''You've been stealing glances for a while now. '''TOP: '''Don't be a feeler. You're not my type. ---- '''TOP: '''I'm loyal to women. ---- '''TOP: '''You drove my mother to kill herself! '''Teddy: '''Enough! '''TOP: '''Yes, I've had enough! Stop meddling with my life as if you really cared about me! You stopped being my dad the day mom died. ---- '''TOP: '(To Sam) Your job is done. We're over. ---- 'Sam: '''Is that it? You won't even develop feelings for me? Can't you love me for real? '''TOP: '''It's because you're too perfect. '''Sam: '''I'm not perfect. '''TOP: '''Well, you're perfect to me. ---- '''TOP: '(About Sammy) I promise to love her for the rest of my life. ---- 'TOP: '(About Sammy) You mean to say I've been around the world, searching for her. She was just in front me, and I was even hurting her? ---- 'TOP: '(To Sam) What's your problem? You've fallen for me already? That's the problem with girls. You save them, they fall for you and then they get clingy. ---- 'TOP: '(To Sam) Why would someone like you want to be around an ex-convict? ---- 'TOP: '(To Sam) I'll call you Miracle, because we're friends, right? ---- 'TOP: '(To Sam) Are you really retarded, or just plain moron? Stupid b*tch! ---- 'TOP: '''You're not a bitch, I take it back. '''Sam: '''So you finally admit that you're a jerk. '''TOP: '''Shut up. ---- '''TOP: '(To Sam) One slap, one kiss. I like you. ---- 'TOP: '(To Sam) I'm your hella hot hubby, and you're my hella retarded wifey. Got that? ---- 'TOP: '(To Sam) That's my girl. ---- 'TOP: '(About Sam) She's not my girlfriend. 'Audrey: '''What, you broke up again? '''TOP: '''She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife. ---- '''Sam: '''You're gonna trade me for that bear? '''TOP: '''Don't worry, I'm not gonna lose. ---- '''TOP: '(About Sammy) Whatever part of the world, I'd search for her. ---- 'TOP: '(About Sam) She belongs to me. She's mine. ---- 'TOP: '''I stopped believing in fairytales ten years ago. '''Sam: '''How come? '''TOP: '''Some crazy fairy punched me in the face. ---- '''TOP: '(To Sam) I may not be a prince, but I can be your slave. I can't offer you a big white castle, all I can give you is myself. If that's enough for you, you can leave this place and come with me. I'll take care of you, I promise. ---- 'TOP: '''I'm a man carrying a bunch of napkins. ---- '''Sam: '''TOP, if you have three wishes, what would they be? '''TOP: '''I think you want something to happen. You don't want me to sleep. ---- '''TOP: '(To Lucky 13 gang) Thank goodness you're all here. I'm tired with my company here. ---- 'TOP: '(To Sam) That's just cooking oil, you're a human. Don't overreact. ---- 'Sam: '''I love you. I love you very much. '''TOP: '''Don't say that like I'm gonna lose you. ---- '''TOP: '(To Lucky 13 gang) Don't worry, I'll make all of you flower boys. ---- 'Sam: '''TOP, what if all of a sudden... '''TOP: '''What? '''Sam: '''We got separated? '''TOP: '''I won't let that happen. '''Sam: '''What will you do? '''TOP: '''I'll fight for us. ---- '''TOP: '''Why do I feel like I'm gonna lose you? You love me, right? '''Sam: '''Yes, very much. '''TOP: '''Well, that's it. Then you won't leave me. ---- '''TOP: '''What do you want me to say? '''Sam: '''The truth. '''TOP: '''Are you sure? ---- '''TOP: '(TO Sam) You're here now. That's all that matters. ---- 'TOP: '(About Sam) She can't cook. She can't wash the dishes. She can't clean without a maid. She's pretty much useless. So basically, she's a brat. 'Sam: '''Timothy... '''TOP: '''But I love this retard. I really do. She's funny, she's smart. She's weird sometimes. But I think she's cute when she's weird. ---- '''TOP: '''I dreamt of you dancing with a guy who has blond hair. '''Sam: '''Is that why you dyed your hair? '''TOP: '''Is it bad to change a bad nightmare? ---- '''TOP: '''I'll believe, Miracle, I'll spend the rest of my life with you. Blue moon or not, you're mine. ---- '''TOP: '(To Sam) Your midnight dance is mine. ---- 'TOP: '''People have free will, Miracle. So don't you dare say you don't have a choice! ---- '''TOP: '(To Sam) Are you leaving me again? ---- 'TOP: '''God, please, send me a miracle. I badly need one. ---- '''TOP: '(To Sam) I will never let you go again. Never. Category:Roles